Knowing When to Stop
by Xaylenix
Summary: Bella has taken the plunge and moved to the big city of seattle to start college with her best friend Alice. She meets Edward Cullen, a sleazy college senior who drives her completely insane. All Human, Canon Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Knowing When to Stop**

**Chapter one **

BPOV

"_Bella!"_ Alice screeched. _"Wake up you lazy cow!"_

Alice had been my best friend for longer than I could remember. Up until a few weeks ago I was going to be rooming alone. I was so relieved when her boyfriend, James finally showed his true colours. I was always suspicious of James. He gave me the creeps. Incredibly good looking with his dirty blonde hair pulled back into a careless ponytail, his jaw always lined with stubble made him look much older, I'm pretty sure that was the attraction. Unfortunately for Alice, lucky for me, he wasn't exclusively dating her. He had many other unsuspecting women on the side, unknown to Alice, until he made the blunder of propositioning me. Big mistake asshole! Alice kicked him to the curb Charlie's Angel style and moved in with me.

I peered out from the bottom of my sheets, how I managed to end up with my head at the foot of my bed was beyond me. I glanced at the clock and waited for my eyes to adjust to the glaring light, 7a.m.

"_What the hell, Alice? Crazy, neurotic midget!" _

I had no idea why I needed to be awoken from my dream world two hours before class!

"_I'm choosing to ignore you're impertinent insults"_ Alice skipped delightedly. _"It's our first day and we need to make a lasting impression on the unsuspecting college clan"_ she winked. _"So get your fat ass in that shower before I drag you to it by your hair!"_

"_Kiss your mother with that mouth?"_ I retorted, caught unaware by her abrasiveness.  
_"And my ass is fantastic!"_ I added.

I gave it a little wiggle as I staggered to the always immaculate bathroom. Alice always keeps the entire apartment in perfect order, I'm not as particular. The kitchen is my domain. I love to cook, nothing too advanced though. Whenever I eat out at restaurants, if I find something particularly delicious, I try to recreate it, sometimes making it even better. Chicken and apricot filo pastry parcels are my specialty.

I stepped into the scorching shower, it snapped me into consciousness. I fiddled with the silver nozzles till it was just right. I could hear the stereo blasting,  
_"__There's just one thing that's getting in the way, when we go up to bed you're just not good it's such a shame"_  
I sang Lily Allen loud and proud as I prepared myself for the long awaited new beginning.

Alice the obsessive compulsive person she is had my outfit prepared. I quickly dried myself and reached for the black lace 'Elle McPherson' underwear. Why I would need it for school, I do not know. What was I going to do, molest the first guy I saw at the front of the class? That's a great first impression, Hi I'm Bella Swan, desperate and needy, fuck me now!

_"Thanks very much, Ali"_ I yelled through the door.

I zipped the red tartan mini dress and pulled on my lucky black boots. I threw my hair into a ponytail and used my towel to wipe the fogged mirror. I winked at my reflection

_"Simple, yet stylish"_ I whispered to myself.

Alice's disapproving pout appeared in the mirror. _"Let me fix your make-up"_ Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

I would not be responsible for bursting her bubble so early in the day.

_"Sure Ali, that'd be great". _

"_Who are you?"_ Alice goggled at me. _"Why didn't I have to beg?" _  
I laughed at her dumbstruck expression.

_"I am tired of being boring Isabella Swan, Chief of police's daughter, virginal, pathetic. "Time for a change"._ Alice looked devilish as she pulled out my ponytail, not gently!

_"Then let us start with your boring virginal hair!"_

EPOV

"_Beep, beep, beeeep"_ I abused the horn. Damn Jasper, get a move on. I met Jaz at Forks High School just a few years ago. He and Emmett were discussing the hilarity of Rhys Darby, one of my favourite comedians. I took one look at Emmett and quoted _"…repeat...Gorilla has escaped…fucken run!"_ We laughed hysterically, instantly bonded and have been a trio ever since.

I sighed, as tired as I was, I could not help feeling eager to get to school.

Jaz and I were at Emmett's late last night, playing poker and having a few back to school drinks. I was searching for cards, when I noticed a silver framed photo of Emmett with a blushing brunette. Her amused chocolate brown eyes, mocked me where I stood.

_"Hey Em, who's this"_ I tried to sound nonchalant. Emmett wasn't fooled.

_"Oh, that's my cousin, Bella"._

Jasper wandered over _"foxy lady!"_

I elbowed him and Emmett guffawed_. "She's just moved here from Phoenix, actually. She's starting college with us tomorrow."  
_  
I gave a mental arm pump, I would definitely be looking out for her. She was beautiful.

Jasper finally emerged looking just as tired as I felt.  
_  
"Holy crap, Edward, why do you look so keyed up? It's just school"_ I looked away with chagrin. _"Oooh it's Em's cousin",_ he eyed me knowingly.

I turned to him with what I hoped was a look of indifference.  
_"I'm not keyed up, and if I was, why the hell would she be the reason? I don't even know her". _

"_Yeah, you're right. She is a slammin' hottie though. Mmm Barbara."_ Jasper licked his lips.

"_It's Bella, fuckwit",_ I ogled him in repulsed disbelief.

"_Ha ha I'm just fuckin' with ya man. You're so transparent." _

I rolled my eyes, _"don't get smart with me, Jaz, I'm not in the mood"._

"_Me, get smart with you? How would you know?"_ I ignored his pathetic jab at my intelligence and stared ahead.

I pulled into the parking lot next to an astounding yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, it put my silver S60R Volvo to shame. Jasper suddenly alert, leaped out of the car to join the other admirers of the ostentatious vehicle.

"_Catch you later, Jaz"_ I left him to his own devises and trudged away with my head down, dejected. I didn't even realize I cared about having the most flamboyant car until now.  
A pair of amazing legs came into view, I slowly moved my eyes up her incredible body. A saucy red dress, hugged her curves in all the right places. Her seductive black boots came up to just below her knees. Just enough leg showing, to make me desperate to see more. My eyes lingered on her perfect ass just a little too long.

"_Like something you see?"_ a petite and pretty young woman winked at me. Words failed me. _"I'm Alice, this fascinating creature is Bella"._

Abort, abort! Here is the girl of your dreams and you have just been caught ogling her ass like a pathetic pervert!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

BPOV

I turned as Alice introduced me to the mystery observer. Not even 9 o'clock and she already had an admirer. I shouldn't be surprised.

Oh wow, sex on a stick. Alice has the gift of foresight. I would thank Alice for making sure I didn't dress like a slob later. This guy was black panty worthy for sure! He had deliciously pale, flawless skin, tousled auburn hair and a glorious sleek muscular physique. I had to fight the overwhelming desire to throw him to the ground and ravish him in front of everyone. Get a grip, Bella stop staring!

"_Umm hi"._ _Hi?_ Oh yeah Bella, dazzle him with your intellect!

_"Hi, sorry I just have to go do…."_ He trailed off and with a quick, almost repulsed glance at me, he took off.

"_That was rude"_ I said to Alice, trying to fight off the anxiety attack from already being loathed by somebody.

"_Yeah, he was probably embarrassed by being caught staring at your beautiful behind". _Alice laughed playfully.

"_Sure Alice, that's why he ran the hills the moment I said boo!"_ she could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"_Are you a moron, or are you possessed by a retarded ghost? He was mortified"._ Alice bent down to inspect my ass. _"Bit of an overreaction I think, he has perfectly good reason to be checkin' that out". _

I ignored her and starting making my way towards class. I couldn't be bothered the midget witch's trickery right now. That guy was clearly nauseated by my very presence. Of course he's not interested. I'm not interesting.

"_Bells!"_ A recognizable dominant voice startled me.

"_Emmett! It's so good to see you."_ He took me into a death gripping embrace.

"_What's up Bella? You look like somebody just told you Christmas is cancelled!"_ he released me.

"_I would never let that happen",_ Alice giggled as Emmett draped his arm over her shoulder. "_Hi Emmett, don't worry about Bella. She just thinks some guy she's totally hot for despises her."_ I shoved her.

"_How is that even possible? Who is this guy? I'll sort him out_" Emmett smirked.

"_Tall, reddish brown hair, in desperate need of a haircut."_ Alice's description didn't do him justice at all.

"_Oooh that's Edward, does he need a beating?"_ Emmett replied

"_No, Edward was just upset that I caught him gawking at your cousin here, and called him on it!"_ They laughed hysterically.

"_Come on, he is way out my league!"_ I shouted at the hyenas.

"_He is not Bella; I thought you were making a change. Start by realizing your potential."_ She motioned to my body, like I was something on display.

I sniggered _"You're absolutely right! Check out my grooves!"_

I began doing my own clothed version of a stripper dance while Alice started twirling.

"_Hey Emmett, I hope you're inviting these young hotties out to the clubs tomorrow night!"_ A breathtakingly boisterous blonde hollered, while wandering over to us.

"_Babe, I was just getting to that"_ Emmett draped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"_This is my cousin Bella and her friend Alice"._ Emmett indicated to us each in turn.

"_I'm Rosalie, Emmett's told me all about you. Please come tomorrow? I need some dancing buddies and you two clearly have the talent I'm after"_ I blushed, wondering what traumatizing childhood stories he had divulged.

"_Nice to meet you",_ Alice beamed at Rosalie, _"of course we'll come, sounds fantastic."_

I glared at her. Pint sized manipulative hag! Alice is trying to kill me again! Drunken dancing, what an entertaining way to break my neck. Fun for the whole family!

EPOV

Shit, shit, shit! Okay, so first meeting didn't go so well. At least you got out of there before you did any real damage. Her picture was nothing compared to the real thing. Even if I wasn't just caught staring at her like a mindless idiot, I probably still wouldn't have been able to string two sentences together.

I was first to English class, fidgeting as I waited for class to begin. I needed some kind of distraction. Emmett came bustling in knocking a poor unsuspecting Mike to the ground and sitting next to me before Mike even registered what had happened. He got up quickly and looked around, checking to see if anybody noticed.

"_So you already blew it with Bells",_ Emmett chuckled. _"Mr. Smooth, ladies and gentlemen"_.

Oh no she must think I'm some kind of sicko.

"_Really? I didn't dazzle her with my stuttering? I'm shocked"_. I mocked surprise and reached for my water bottle trying to seem less affronted than I was.

"_She thinks you're into Alice, her friend. She has no idea that you're absolutely smitten with her"._ Emmett cocked his head smirking.

"_That's a bit of an exaggeration, I hardly know her"._ But I really, really want to.

I ran my fingers through my already disheveled hair.

"_Don't be ashamed, Eddie, she's hot for you too"_.

How is that even possible? I behaved like some kind of stuttering moron!

"_and Rose invited her and Alice out clubbing this Friday"_ he continued.

He put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk, suggesting that his work was done.

Mr. Berty strolled into class, calling to order and pretending he wasn't late. I found myself completely distracted the entire lesson, imagining different scenarios with Bella. I could ask her to dinner before we go out and meet the others for some dancing. Maybe I'd invite her back to my place for a hot drink, I'd take her coat and any other clothing she may want to remove, hell I'll take it all off for her! Settle down Edward, you don't want to be pitching a tent for the rest of the week. Besides, surely she wouldn't fuck your brains out after just one date. I'm sure she wasn't that hot for me. _Was she?_

I turned towards Emmett and whispered, _"She likes me, huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

BPOV

First period English was a drag. Nothing of importance was covered. Mr. McDougall was more interested in us getting to know each other. Yay, public speaking, my favourite.

I sat next to an animated, dark blonde girl. Luckily for me, she talked enough for the entire class. Jessica was definitely a gossip, she knew everyone's business and clearly loved to be the centre of attention. She was dressed in provocative jeans, so low that I was surprised little curly hairs weren't sprouting into view. Her very suggestive, pale crimson, halter was barely covering her noticeably _enhanced _breasts. I wondered which of the male body's interest she was trying to attract, if not all of them.

"_He's got nothing on Edward Cullen" _

I could feel my heart racing like a shooting star at the mention of his name. I was now intently focused on the conversation Jessica was having with an almost black haired girl, Angela. She seemed very shy and now that I was listening I realized Jessica was mostly just talking to herself.

"_I can't believe Edward didn't call me last night, word has it he's sleeping with Tanya Denali as well". _

Why does every good looking male only think with his dick? So my dream guy, Edward, was a skeeze! Good thing I was eaves dropping. Now I know to steer clear of him if I don't want to end up being another notch on his belt.

The bell, indicating end of first class rang.

"_Aren't you dating Mike Newton?"_ Angela politely inquired as she gathered her belongings.

Jessica shrugged _"Not exclusively, like I said he's got nothing on Edward."_

I took my time packing up so I could continue to listen to Jessica's babbling.

We all turned abruptly as a door slammed and darted out the room in time to see a frustrated blonde, preppy looking boy thump the lockers.

"_Wonder what his problem…?"_

I trailed off when I noticed the angry boy glaring in our direction, holy fuck, is this the second person in one day that hates me? I turned to face the girls, Jessica looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"_Mike, I..." _Jessica stuttered.

"_Just a fling am I? The past six months don't mean anything to you?"_

Mike continued to glare but I saw through the angry façade, he was heartbroken.

"_Mike please, that's not what I meant"_ Jessica pleaded for him to listen.

"_No, just that I can't compare with your precious Edward"_ Mike challenged.

I turned and continued on to class. I couldn't help but feel relieved that is wasn't me that made him look so dejected. It was this fickle bitch, with the help of the king of all man whores, Edward Cullen!

EPOV

I decided I would make my move at lunch. If Emmett was right, god I hope he's right, it would be easy. She likes you Edward, just man up and ask her out. I noticed a clearly heated argument going on in the halls between Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I kept walking to biology, I didn't want to be late and this is nothing new, they're the classic on and off couple.

The biology lab reminded me of the hospital where my father works. It had twelve long white tables, clearly set for two students to sit at each. The walls were white too, very clean, kind of eerie.

My breathing stopped and my heart started pounding through my chest. There was Bella, with the only empty seat next to her. So much for making my move at lunch.

I sat down, Bella stared straight ahead. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists, the only sign that she knew I was here.

I gulped _"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't have time to chat this morning"._

I tried to redeem myself for the terrible manners I had displayed at our first meeting.

"_Bella Swan"_ she said, without looking at me.

She looked indifferent, I began to wonder if Emmett had made it up. I stared at Bella, her shiny brown hair, which matched her eyes, was cascading in curls down her tartan clad shoulders. I fought the urge to run my fingers through it.

I leaned closer, trying to be subtle so I could smell it without scaring her.  
Mmmm, strawberries. Bella turned abruptly, her dark eyes narrowed, with surprise and disgust.

"_Strawberries?"_ she eyed me suspiciously.

"_Woops, did I say that out loud? I was talking about your hair. It smells delicious"._

I tried to appear relaxed, like I hadn't just been caught in an awkward situation. Again.

Bella rolled her eyes. _"Thanks, my life's mission is complete, I've now made a sleazy bastard want to eat me"._

I tried to muffle my laughter. The images of her spread naked on my bed with my head between her legs, had my cock straining through my jeans, making them incredibly uncomfortable. Bella was right, I was behaving like a douche.

"_I apologize, I'm being very rude again. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me this Friday?"_

I crossed my fingers under the table, I hoped I wasn't being too forward. She glared at me in disbelief.

"_So you're a cocky son of a bitch too? Not every girl is desperate to see the inside of your bedroom, Cullen"._

Holy crow, where the hell did that come from?

"_That wasn't an invitation for sex, Swan, just dinner"._

I didn't like the harsh use of my surname.

"_Of course it wasn't"_ her entire demeanor was dripping with sarcasm. _"Even if I was interested, which I'm not, I have plans."_

She turned back towards the front of the class. The bell rang and I realized I had no idea what we were even learning about today. Well I had learnt that either Emmett was very, very wrong or my beautiful Bella liked playing games. Whichever it was I was going to change it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I sat in the middle of the cafeteria, the scent of all kinds of food wafting towards me, I was utterly ravenous.

"_So let me get this straight. This guy you were practically falling over your feet for this morning asked you out and you said no? Wait, not just no, you told him he was a sleezy bastard and a cocky son of a bitch?"_

I nodded sullenly, losing my appetite. It sounded really rude and uncalled for when what I had said was repeated back to me.

"_I just don't get you Bella"_ Alice shook her head bewildered. _"You haven't had sex since Jacob Black, but you fight off every single possibility of remedying that"_.

I scowled at her, why did she have to mention him. He was my best friend next to Alice, we talked of marriage and kids and a white picket fence. I thought we'd be together forever, but when Nessie, a very shy, sweet and incredibly compassionate girl, came into town Jacob just couldn't stay away from her.

I was angry and hurt of course but not naïve. We had been together since we were 8 years old. Nobody marries their kindergarten sweetheart.

"_Look Alice, maybe I was a little harsh but Edward Cullen is a jerk! He thinks he's god's gift to women."_

She gaped at me. _"What could he have possibly done that has you so pissed at him, in the space of two hours?"_

"_I…"_ Before I had a chance to answer, Emmett's booming voice interjected.

"_Is that who you are talking about? Gee Bella, since when did you become the ice queen?"_

I scoffed _"Emmett, just because I don't want to go frolicking off with some guy, who I don't even know, doesn't make me an ice queen"._

Emmett eyed me with disapproval _"That's true Bella, but like you said, you don't even know him. Why do you have such a strong opinion of him already?"_

I shrugged sheepishly, but the image of Jessica's complacent appearance as she boasted about Edward's ability to please her in the bedroom came back to me.  
_"I have my reasons!"_ I huffed and took a large bite of my apple so they would know there was nothing more to say on the subject.

"_Fine, what's the plan for tomorrow then?"_

I tried to swallow quickly so I could answer before she voiced whatever ridiculous idea's were brewing in that crazy head of hers.

"_We should make an early start"_ she stated. _"I know it's a Saturday and you like to sleep in but I'm afraid that's not an option. We will go shopping for some new fantastic outfits, then go to lunch at that café we saw the other day…." _

I paid no attention to her rambling, I knew once she got started there was no arguing with her. My interest was across the cafeteria, on that sexy, stunningly attractive male, Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I didn't normally have lunch at school. Jasper, Emmett and I usually went to some greasy takeaway place to eat, but when Emmett said he was going to see how Bella's day was going, I decided not to go with Jaz. I wanted to go with Emmett to talk to her but Em told me he hadn't told Bella we were friends. I agreed that this was a good idea. She wouldn't be so upfront with her opinions if she knew how close Emmett and I really were.

I stood at the vending machine stationed near the café exit, I had no idea what I wanted to eat or even if I did want to eat. Bella's words came back to me. She didn't have a high opinion of me. I couldn't understand why exactly. I wasn't that abrasive was I? I began doubting myself again.

I paused, a prickling sensation began its way up my spine. Was I being watched? I turned slowly, catching her chocolate eyes. Bella looked away abruptly. She did not look repulsed, she looked intrigued and a little lustful. I continued to study Bella. I didn't care if she knew I was looking at her. She twirled her crimson apple she was holding, watching it spin, the stalk gradually weakening. I was mesmerized. Bella glanced up again, she was blushing.

I swallowed my fear, and sauntered over. I caught the apple, just as the stalk broke.

"_Bella, baby, you should be more careful when playing with your food."_ I took a bite then handed it back to her. She stared wide eyed at the now twice bitten apple.

"_Perhaps if you were concentrating on eating rather than eyeing me like a piece of meat…"_ I winked at her, trailing off suggestively.

"_Don't flatter yourself, Cullen. I was simply deciding what body part I should get you a picture of, since you can't seem to take your arrogant eyes off me!"_

Bella was clearly irritated by me. Her bitterness was rather entertaining. I ignored her retort.

"_You gonna finish that?"_ I pointed lazily to her apple. Without letting her answer, I seized it, gave her one final crooked grin and strolled off to find Jasper.

I found him sitting at a picnic bench, listening to his iPod. I tugged a bud out of his ear.

"_Well if it isn't Nancy Drew in the flesh, how did your spying go?"_ Jasper teased.

"_Great"_ I said _"actually, I was rewarded with an apple"_.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows, confused

"_What?"_ I laughed _"I took her apple, it looked delicious and I was hungry. Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen right?"_ I grinned in triumph.

_"Whatever man, it's your funeral"_ Jasper shrugged indifferently.

"_So, you coming out tomorrow?"_ I changed the subject.

"_Sure, you need a wingman right? I won't let you down"._ Jaz cocked his thumb and forefinger like a pistol.

"_I knew I could count on you, besides, Bella's friend is pretty fine too." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

BPOV

I was exhausted! Alice was not lying when she'd said it would be an early start. My alarm was set for 6am. We went from shop to shop, trying on outfit after outfit. My feet were killing me and we hadn't even been out dancing yet. I tried many times to get out of it but Alice wasn't having it. There was no defying that woman when she pouted like a two year old, her lilac puppy dog eyes were equally impossible to resist.

So here I was, completely worn out, sipping some disgusting concoction that Alice mixed up, she assured me I'd be buzzing in no time. I'm sure it was packed with caffeine.

"_Would you sit still Bella, I'm trying to make you beautiful! You're making it exceedingly difficult." _

"_Oh shit Alice, like you're not a miracle worker!" _I rolled my eyes.

Alice was an amazing stylist, she was following her ambitions, she wanted to be a fashion designer. I had no doubt she would have her name up in lights in the not too distant future.

"_There, all done". _

Alice leaned into the mirror to touch up her own make up. Not that she needed to, Alice always looked like a runway model. Not one of her dark shoulder length hairs out of place, ever! She was wearing a close-fitting, emerald green halter dress, the skirt was snug over her hips then flowed delicately halfway down her thighs. It reminded me of the dress Tinkerbelle would wear. Nobody could pull off dressing as a fairy like Alice could.

I was a little less adventurous when it came to fashion, I chose a black strapless number, it sparkled in the light and was separated in the middle with a purple satin ribbon. Alice had straightened my hair and it was so shiny I was afraid it would out-shimmer my dress. As I studied my appearance in Alice's gorgeous full length mirror, I began to get excited about going dancing. I looked good, had great company and I no longer felt tired.

"_Are you ready Bells, Emmett and Rose are here_" Alice called from the living room. I grabbed my jacket and scurried out. I was more than ready.

EPOV

"_Jaz, what the fuck takes you so long to get ready?"_ I tapped my foot impatiently.

Jasper finally emerged from his bedroom sporting tight fitted jeans and a leather jacket. _"It can't take much time to look that stupid"._

"_This may look easy to you, but I assure you your mother is even easier." _Jasper was quick.

I laughed, impressed by his comeback. Jasper bowed and quickly fetched his wallet.

"_I don't understand why you want to go so early, why does it matter if they get there before us?"_ Jasper questioned.

"_Because I don't want it to look like I'm stalking her. She already thinks I'm full of myself, don't want to add creepy to her list."_ I stared nervously at my feet.

"_Come on then"_ Jaz chortled, _"Let's go see if we can sweep her off her feet."_

We walked to 'Contour' it was only a few blocks from my apartment.

"_It's a little too early to be hitting the 1__st__ Avenue clubs"_ Jasper complained.

"_I know Jaz but Rose said this is where they'll be_" I reasoned.

"_You've got it bad, Man, what is it about her that has you pining like a horny fifteen year old?"_

I shrugged _"I honestly don't know, she's like a drug, I just can't get enough of her smartass attitude and she's beautiful."_

Jasper was incredulous _"Dude, when did you become such a pussy?"_

I ignored him; sometimes he could be such a tool.

It felt like I had been waiting forever when Jasper finally nudged me and nodded uninterestedly, towards the doors. Rosalie, Alice and Bella came bursting through them hand in hand with Emmett trailing behind. He nodded in our direction and followed the girls towards a booth. If I thought she was beautiful before, it was nothing on how she looked now.

"_I already told you Rose, I'm not dancing until I've had at least three drinks."_ Bella chided her.

"_Yeah, Bella needs to be a little numb before her ass hits the floor, and I mean literally her ass will hit the floor."_ Alice teased.

"_I've improved a little"_ Bella challenged.

"_I'm sure you'll be fine"_ Rosalie smiled. _"Emmett, could you be a gentlemen and get us girls some drinks?"_

Emmett nodded and made his way over towards us at the bar, I don't think the girls had noticed us at all. I was a little disappointed but pleased for the opportunity to talk to Em.

"_Hey guys, how's the spying going?"_ Emmett ordered three tequila sunrises and a beer.

"_Should I come over and say hi?"_ I asked a little too eagerly.

Emmett laughed _"Nah, give it ten minutes, I'll get a few shots into her and maybe she'll relax a bit"_

I nodded. Emmett knew what he was doing, he was a real ladies man. I often wondered how he'd managed to snag Rose, she was always labelled unattainable, but once Emmett set his sights on something there was no stopping him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

BPOV

"_Come on Bells, you are 2 shots behind!"_ Emmett bellowed.

I cringed, I was actually four shots behind, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"_I've had plenty"_ I attempted to slur my words just a little.

Emmett eyed me suspiciously but I knew what would happen if I drank that much.

I'm the type of drunk who talks to _everyone_ when I've had one too many. What a social person I am! No one thinks I'm talking shit and who doesn't love it when I put my arms around them and invade their space? Hey, why don't just go tell that guy I don't know how much I love him?

I giggled at my inner monologue, maybe a few drinks would do me good. I should just waltz on over there, what's the worst that could happen?

_"I'm drunk. I'm SOOOOOOO drunk!"_

I told my friends again as they rolled their eyes while I secretly hoped they hadn't noticed I'm only on my second tequila sunrise. They had.

_"Okay, okay I'll drink"_ I exclaimed, taking a shot in each hand and downing them both without a breath!

"_Woah, take it easy, Bella"_ a familiar and seductive voice startled me as I tried to control the appalled expression on my face. Oh no, I guess I didn't need to go to him after all, the hellish nightmares always find me!

_"Edward, thank you for your concern"_ I faked a smile then shot him a devilish grin _"but I'm no lightweight!"_

"_Why don't you join us"_ Alice chirped, sending me her best 'mind your manners' grandma look.

Oh Alice you never seem to be able to keep your mouth shut. With a quick glance at my mortified expression he answered

"_I'd love to, I'll just go tell Jaz"_ he winked.

Of course you would, wouldn't you? Damn arrogant ass, anything to annoy me.

I shot daggers, _"Alice, what the fuck?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Bella, you like him."_

Rosalie exploded with her best maniacal cackle, _"Don't deny poor Alice the chance to use her magnificent match making skills; you know she has no life"._

"_That's true"_ I retorted _"you always were unlucky in love"._

Alice raised an eyebrow as she glanced behind me. _"Don't worry about me, ladies, my luck is about to change"_.

I turned to follow her gaze and sighed in defeat. Edward was returning, with an unwilling accomplice in tow. Rosalie wolf whistled at the approaching eye candy.

"_Jasper here insisted on joining me, I hope that's alright"._

Sure he did, that's why he looks like he wants to attack you in your sleep.

"_Of course it is"_ Alice replied, giving a flirtatious smile.

Jasper's tortured expression converted to delightedly intrigued the moment he spotted Alice. Maybe the Pixie was right in her assumptions.

Jasper sat next to Alice still eyeing her with adoration. I found myself feeling jealous of Alice's 'life is dandy' demeanor. Why couldn't I verbalize my feelings without fearing the rejection that was sure to come. Why was I attracted to this pompous jerk anyway? I internally groaned when I realized Edward had sat in the empty seat next to me.

"_So Bella, what do you say to a drinking game?"_ Edward gave a cocky knowing look.

Was he kidding? Drinking in his company would be a terrible, terrible idea. How could I prevent my filthy mind from revealing every fantasy I've had since the moment I first laid eyes on him.

"_Alright Eddie, line 'em up!"_........ Famous last words.

How did I get to 'Bonzai' after those shots in 'Contour'? Oh well...hang on a minute...where's my clothes? Who is that a picture of? Oh crap, am I in Edward's bed? And where the hell did I get this pineapple?

***********************************************************************************************

Sorry guys :) I'm splitting it because I'm a terrible terrible person! If you're nice to me and review it I will post EPOV sooner  
Love you guys xoxox

***********************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 6 EPOV

**Chapter Six part 2**

EPOV

"_Do you want my number?"_ I didn't like the way Mike looked at her, like she was something to eat.

"_Sure, I'll just enter it into my phone!"_

She sounded too pleased about this loser hitting on her. I was furious, was this the drinking? Or was she actually interested? Bella pulled an outdated, brick of a phone out of her bag and started pressing buttons.

"_Okay, let me have it"_ she smiled at Mike patiently.

I glowered at him stunned by his look of confusion.

"_Umm…Bella that is a TV remote"_.

I doubled over laughing.

Bella frowned _"Oh shit, no wonder I couldn't get a hold of Charlie"._

She shrugged, put the remote back in her bag and walked away. She forgot all about Mike and starting dancing slowly and sensually. It would have been totally hot, if it weren't for the techno music she was trying to dance to. She had reached rock bottom and showed signs of starting to dig.

I shouldn't have challenged her to a drinking game, I knew she would get drunk fast but not this fast. I just wanted to get her home before she did something really stupid. Bella was out of control, she had no idea what she was doing most of the time.

"_Does she always drink so much?"_ I asked Alice, who was giggling madly.

"_Nope, not at all. Something about you drives her to do stupid things."_ Alice sighed _"she likes you Edward but I think she heard a rumor about you that's made her cautious. I don't know what it is because she won't talk about it."_

I pondered for a moment, I didn't even know I was a topic of conversation. As I sat watching Bella I tried to think of something she could have heard. Maybe she heard I'm only studying medicine because my father is a doctor and I wanted to make him proud; but why would that bother her? Oh no, maybe Emmett told her about my transformer's collection and she thinks I'm immature.

My thoughts were interrupted when I seen Bella trip. Fortunately I caught her, a split second before she collided with the ground.

"_I think Bella needs to go home"_ I shouted to Alice as Bella retreated to the bathroom.

"_Yeah, you might be right. I'll just get my bag and say goodbye to Rose and Emmett"_ Alice didn't look ready to go, I admired her selflessness.

Jasper gave me a pleading look.

"_Wait Alice, you're having a good time. I'm sure Bella wouldn't want to be the reason your night was cut short. Just give me your address and I will make sure she gets home and I'll even text you when she's safe and sound, tucked up in bed."_ I hoped she wouldn't think I was creepy.

"_Thanks Edward, that's really nice of you but I don't want to spoil your night"_ Alice politely declined my offer.

"_Let him take her Alice! Eddie's a good guy I promise, one of the best. Besides she's the only reason he came out tonight"_ Emmett chuckled and winked at her.

Trust Emmett to embarrass me like this, I'm sure Bella will hear all about my obsessive behavior in the morning.

"_Plus if you leave, Jaz here will get all sulky and nobody wants to deal with that"._

"_Em, what the fuck?"_ Jasper scolded.

"_Just trying to even out the playing fields"_ Emmett reasoned.

Bella staggered her way back to us _"Did I miss the pep talk, Em?"_

I laughed, relieved she had missed the conversation.

"_Eddie's going to take you home Bella, I think you've had enough"_ Alice explained.

Bella jabbed me in the ribs. _"You are, are you?"_

I wasn't sure if she was going to argue or not and I didn't want to boss her around.

"_If that's okay with you?"_ I responded.

She grabbed her bag and started heading towards the door. _"You coming?"_ she yelled over her shoulder. _"See you later guys, have fun."_

I ran after her _"Bella, you're going the wrong way."_

She huffed _"No I'm not Edward, I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat."_

I walked with her, I didn't really mind how long it took to get her home. I was happy to spend time with her, even if she wasn't so happy with my company. She skipped into a supermarket and ran behind the counter pretending to serve imaginary customers, while the worker stood dumb-founded.

"_Bella, you will get yourself into trouble. What are you doing?"_ I yelled.

I could not believe she would act so insane.

"_Excuse me, I'm trying to work here. How would you like it if I started yelling down the alley while you're giving blow jobs to transsexuals?"_ Bella smirked.

"_Bella, please let me take you home_" I begged.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand. I walked her out the door but not before she grabbed a pineapple from the fruit basket on the counter.

"_So, my place or yours?"_ She teased.

"_Yours, of course, Alice gave me your address before we left"_ I told her.

She stopped walking abruptly, it looked like she only just realized we weren't with everyone else.

"_I didn't bring a key, I assumed I'd be going home when Alice did"._ She shrugged _"Oh well I guess it's your place we are going to".  
_

"_Did you just wink at me? I'm starting to think you might be a nicer person when you're drunk" I mocked her. "A little crazy, but nicer"._

"_No, I'm just not afraid to say what I want, and Edward Cullen, I want you!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

BPOV

I leapt out of bed and scurried to find my clothes. They were neatly folded at the end of the bed, with my cell phone on top. I put on my comfy jeans and sweatshirt and put my phone in the pocket. I suddenly wondered where my dress from last night was and how a new set of clothes was waiting for me.

I walked back to the bed to investigate the picture on the nightstand. It was Edward, Jasper and Emmett! With arms around each other's shoulders, very clearly great friends. That manipulative cousin of mine has probably been blabbing all about me to his buddy.

I heard a crash from another room and cautiously made my way to the sound. I glanced round the doorway, trying not to be seen. There was Edward, looking delicious in red satin boxer shorts and a black singlet. The singlet hugged him close enough to see the outline of his perfectly defined abs. His lean, muscular arms were scurrying to clear away the pots and pans that were scattered over the kitchen counter. He was incredibly sexy and I wished I could remember last nite, I woke naked we must have had sex, the memories might have been worth this embarrassment at being pimped out by my horn dog cousin.

He bent over to reach for the pan that had landed on the floor, I took a step forward to get a closer look at his fine form and the floor board creaked. I winced, Edward shot up and turned quickly.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?"_ Edward eyed me apologetically, _"How are you feeling?" _

I was momentarily taken aback by how courteous he was. I then remembered the photo in his bedroom.

"_How am I feeling?"_ I scoffed _"You mean after you and my cousin tricked me last night?"_

"_Bella I..,"_ Edward stuttered.

"_I get drunk and you manipulate me into coming home with you. Is that how your little game works? Seduce the drunk girl? That's rather sad, Edward."_ I glared at him.

"_Bella, I think you're a little confused, do you not remember what happened last night?"_ Edward looked at me questioningly.

"_I don't want to hear it, Cullen!" _

I stomped out the door, pulled my phone out of the pocket and dialled Alice's number. It went straight to voicemail. I hung up and stared down the street. I had no idea which direction to go or how far my house was from here or even the number for a taxi.

"_Bella, wait! I'll take you home"_ Edward called as he chased me, he had thrown on a pair of jeans.

I sighed, what choice did I have?

"_Fine, but I meant it when I said I don't want to hear it."_ I made a show of cupping my hands over my ears and walked back to his house.

Edward pulled my hands from my ears.

"_I'll just grab my keys, ok?" _

I nodded and pulled my hands from his grasp. I look the time to admire his amazing house. It was small, but very stylish. I wondered how he could afford to live in a place like this, probably rich parents or something.

Edward emerged, this time with shoes and a jersey on. He unlocked his car and I climbed in. I put on my seat belt and stared out the side window.

"_I live at twenty-four..."_ I began to tell him.

"_I know where you live, Bella"_ Edward cut in.

I wanted to ask him how he knew, but that would encourage him to keep talking and I just wanted get home, have a shower and forget about all of this.

Edward pulled up outside my apartment and I hastily got out of the car. I heard the window rolling down

"_I really am sorry, Bella"_ Edward called at my retreating form.

I continued walking pretending not to have heard him. I reached for the door handle but it was already being pushed open.

_"Morning Bella"_ Jasper said, as he held the door open for me. I stared dumb founded.

_"Uh, morning Jasper"_ I stammered.

EPOV

Bella wants me!? YES! I mentally arm pumped, I could barely contain my massive grin so I kept my eyes to the pavement to keep from looking creepy.

Bella skipped happily beside me singing bits and pieces of songs none of which was recognisable at all. I smiled and laughed with her.

"_Are we there yet?"_ Bella whined adorably with her bottom lip pulled out into a pout. I stared at her lips a little too long imagining the feel of them against mine. Bella didn't seem to notice. _"My feet are sore now"_ she moaned.

"_It's only another block away."_ I stopped and knelt down on my knee looking up into Bella's shocked expression.

"_Climb on"_ I laughed _"I'll carry you."_

Bella began laughing maniacally looking completely relieved. She climbed onto my back and held on around my neck, she was still shaking with laughter as I rose up and began walking. She relaxed into me with her head nestled on my shoulder, her breath was warm against my neck as she exhaled, every inhale took the warmth with it making me shiver with goose bumps. Her body pressed against my back, I could feel the curve of her breast and it was driving me crazy. Every few steps her legs would slip slightly from my waist, her feet dangling dangerously close to the erection I was trying to hide. I was glad it was dark.

We finally reached my apartment with Bella still perched on my back I reached for my key in my front pocket of my jeans, I had put my hand around her thigh and lift her higher to get inside the tight pocket. "That tickles" Bella giggled as she slipped off me then skipped through my door as I opened it.

"_Hey, nice place"_ Bella called as she began looking around the room and heading towards my DVD collection removing her jacket and draping it along my couch. I was suddenly feeling very nervous. Bella was in my apartment, looking breathtaking, she was completely drunk. I desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't want to be too forward. I moved to the kitchen to get us something to drink. I pulled two bottles of water from the fridge then began to move back towards the living area.

Bella was standing against the breakfast bar in nothing but her tiny black lace panties. I gasped loudly and dropped the drinks in shock. I was dumbstruck, I don't think I could have moved if I tried. I just stared at her shamelessly. Her body was unbelievable, her creamy skin looked incredibly soft. Bella smirked at my reaction and tugged her panties off rolling them down her legs seductively revealing her completely naked body to me. She flung her panties at me but missed by miles, they flew across the kitchen and hung haphazardly on the sink faucet. I might have laughed at her aim if I was capable of coherent thought.

Bella moved closer to me and grabbed a hold of my shirt pulling me to her. My heart was racing as she gripped my hand and turned away from me revealing her glorious ass. She towed me across the room, to the hallway asking where my bedroom was I gulped and nodded towards my door. My mind was battling with my conscience. My erection continued to push painfully against the inside of my jeans.

"_Ahhh, so is this your room"_ she purred pushing through my bedroom door. She released my hand and moved into my bedroom quickly, I stood outside the door trying to remember how to breathe.

When I entered the room Bella spun away from the pictures on my wall she had been checking out, she came towards me, her breasts bounced with the movement hypnotising me. Bella giggled and grabbed my shirt pulling me forward to her. She rose onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine, teasingly. I felt her smile against my mouth then in a swift movement her hands gripped the hair at the nape of my neck angling my head to the right as she licked my lips and pushed her tongue into my mouth. She tasted sweet, her kiss was so passionate showing her desire. she pushed her naked body flush against me and we both moaned into each other's mouths at the sensation, as Bella pulled away to breathe she tugged my bottom lip with her teeth.

_Damn that was hot._

I don't think I've ever been harder in my life. Bella nibbled and kissed my neck as she worked the buttons of my shirt open. I wrapped my arms around her and moaned at the feel of her bare skin on my hands she was so smooth and warm I slipped my hands down to her sweet ass and gave it a light squeeze.

_Damn I want her so bad. But this is all wrong. She's so drunk, she will regret it. I was only hoping for a chance, maybe some kissing. I've got to stop this._

"_Bella, stop please"_ I murmured quietly in her ear.

"_No, Edward don't, I want this, I want you"_ Bella pulled away from me her eyes almost pleading with me, to give her what she wanted. I sighed loudly. I think Bella took it as my defeat.

Bella began giggling to herself then moved across the room backwards seductively swaying her hips, licking her lips, her eyes revealed to me exactly what she wanted. I groaned.

_This is torture._

She bumped into my bed then lay back across it pulling herself up to the pillows.

_Damn she was a sight._ _How am I going to stop this? _

My mind continued to war with itself as she smiled at me beckoning me forward with her fingers. I had to stop this if I wanted a real chance with Bella. I wanted the chance to make her mine and not while she was completely out of it. I wanted her as my girlfriend not a one night stand. I suddenly had an idea and I hoped it would work.

I moved forward towards my bed. _"Bella, wait. How about I give you a sensual massage?" _Bella nodded with a smile.

"_Mmmmmm that sounds wonderful"_ Bella flipped onto her stomach and turned her head to the side. She winked at me and licked her lips, waiting.

_Brilliant plan now I have to rub my hands all over her gorgeous body, torturing myself and hope that she falls asleep quickly._

I sighed and began with the massage keeping my body as far from hers as possible trying to lessen the temptation. She sighed and moaned in pleasure at my touch causing my cock to twitch with desire. Finally after a few minutes of hell (or maybe heaven I haven't decided) Bella's breathing slowed as she fell asleep. I pulled the covers up over her and walked away. I moved to the bathroom in desperate need of a cold shower. Several minutes later my cock was still rock hard, I was forced to take matters into my own hands.

I barely slept at all I kept pacing the apartment creeping past my bedroom and spying through the crack in the door. Bella was sleeping peacefully so I slipped inside leaving a glass of water for her and some painkillers for the headache she would undoubtedly have when she woke.

I looked at the clock, it was only 11.45pm the others would still be out so I flipped open my cell phone to send a text to Alice.

**Bella didn't have her key she's asleep at my place. Text when home I'll pick up some clothes for 2moro? Edward. **

Several minutes later, my phone vibrated alerting me to a message.

**Just got home, cya soon. Alice.**

I gathered Bella's clothes from last night and put them into a bag. I pulled on my shoes and drove to Alice and Bella's apartment. Alice opened the door a crack before I had a chance to knock. She hung in the door frame mostly hidden from view clearly hiding herself from me.

_Strange behaviour..._

"_Hi Edward here's some clothes for Bella"_ she thrust a bag through the gap of the door at me.

"_Can you put this in her room for me?"_ I asked passing her the bag of clothes from earlier. Alice peered into the bag then raised her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"_Sure, I'll see you later then."_ Alice replied shutting the door promptly in my face.

_That was strange._

When I returned to my apartment I lay the clothes out for Bella then struggled to get some sleep on the couch. I spent the night in an almost constant state of arousal the image of naked Bella would not leave my mind. Around 9.30 in the morning I began making breakfast for Bella and me. I wanted to show off my pancake skills and ask her out to dinner. Grabbing the pan from the cupboard wasn't easy as it was on the bottom of a pile of pots balancing precariously, as I pulled it out the pots came crashing down with a massive thud.

_Shit.... did that wake her?_

I quietly began putting the pots back into the cupboard when I heard a noise behind me. Bella stood in the doorway dressed in the clothes I had left for her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail she looked incredibly sexy as always but a little pale. She looked really pissed off. I winced at her expression.

I assumed it was the hangover but her anger was aimed at me. I tried to apologize and make everything better but she said something about being manipulated and seduced. I really didn't know what she was talking about but I had to explain. She had assumed I had taken advantage of her I don't think she remembered any of it. She wouldn't allow me a chance to say anything. I drove her home, and again got no chance to tell her what had happened.

As she left the car I hugged the steering wheel and closed my eyes.

_How can I fix this? I wondered hopelessly._

Jasper climbed into my car. _"So Eddie my man, you took her home, sly devil!" _

I winced _"Jaz, it wasn't like that, I put her in my bed and I slept on the couch"_.

Jasper looked disappointed _"So no confessions of undying love? Didn't sprint to Vegas to get married?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"_C'mon Eddie, you gotta give me something!"_ Jaz pleaded.

"_What about you? Going home with some girl that you just met, good night was it?"_ I tried to turn the conversation on him. He laughed.

"_I'd just love to be able to tell you I fucked her till she couldn't walk, but I'm a gentlemen. We watched a movie and fell asleep on her couch."_ He smiled dreamily.

"_So you cuddled?"_ I mocked him.

"_Shut up Edward, she's amazing, I'm not gonna fuck this up". _

I raised my eyebrows _"So now who's the smitten kitten?"_

Jasper shrugged _"Yeah, I'm not ashamed of it. Now don't change the subject, we were talking about you. Did you really not talk?"_

"_She was completely insane, when we left the club she ran off to some shop, pretended to work there and then stole a pineapple. She was telling me she wanted me and trying to strip her clothes off before I'd even gotten her home. There was no way I was going to take advantage of her". _

Jasper laughed.

"_I deserve a medal for my self control, Jaz."_

"_No arguments here. She looked pretty mad though, what did you do?" _Jasper asked.

"_I have no bloody idea! I was trying to make her breakfast, but all the pots fell out of the cupboard, made a hell of a noise and woke her."_ I shrugged _"I guess she isn't a morning person"._

I hung my head. I don't know how I'm going to win Bella over. Maybe I'm trying too hard.

"_I think I might need to just give her some space, Jaz" _


End file.
